


Wecking Ball

by Menelor



Category: Ragaki Runeland
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u">Team: The Ebony Serpent Crew</span><br/>HAHAHA! You stole all the treasure! Nice job! Now you just have to get it back to the ship...<br/>Draw, write, or leave a comment (paragraph response) stating/showing how you plan to get all your treasure to the ship, and what goods you have found.</p><p>Following of : <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1447354">Chapter 1. My admittance in the Crew !</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> My entry : http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/RRA-Pirate-Invasion-Event-1-445640483

RRA Pirate Invasion

 **Character(s) :** Voldemort, Seru'Pin and me.

 

  
<http://evilitachi.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Voldemort-204573157> & <http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Seruu-Piin-Todaarae-435562924>  
__________________________________________

 

# Event 1. Wrecking Ball

 

“We did it Voldemort! We did it!” I screamed happily while hopping a little.

 

Obviously my joy was short-lived as I was already hearing R² members, shouting and swearing, chasing me.

 

I hastily hanged the full bag on the chest of my Hirsch Ookami Voldemort who was starting to get impatient.

 

“Alright, let's go!” I said vehemently while grabbing on Voldemort's mane to climb on him. “It's time to get back to the ship and show what we stole to the Captain!”

 

The animal roared and rushed without even waiting that I was properly installed on him. A little stunned, I was trying as hard as I could to get on Voldemort's back so I could go back flying.

 

A tight turn in the narrow streets threw me completely off-balance and I fell backwards, a horrified expression on my face. I was done for, Voldemort was well on course, and if he turned back to come and get me, he would get captured too...

 

As I thought I would violently hit the ground, I was caught by a sharply clawed hand.

 

“See, me can be useful.” said smiling my Kodryma companion Seru'Pin, above me.

 

The hope of getting away, escaping from the R² was now strongly reignited in me.

 

“Thank you Seru'Pin!” I whispered gently while getting up. I looked over my shoulder and continued. “We have to hurry! Voldemort is already gone with the treasure and I'm sure we can manage to catch up to him if we find shortcuts and escape the angry R²...”

 

The dark haired Kodryma nodded and pointed toward a narrow street to our right.

 

“Let's go!” I said as I grabbed his hand.

 

“Me study way out!” answered Seru'Pin, deploying his wings. “Hurry up!”

 

And so we were running breathless on this city's small streets to get to the harbor and find Voldemort who was bearing the treasure.

After a few but long minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped to catch some deep breaths and hanged onto the wall to not fall unconscious.

 

“I... I need to stop... for a while... Seru'Pin...” I said with great difficulty. I was definitely not fit for this kind of physical exercise.

 

I then promised myself to start a strict training to get in shape and be in good condition for any unexpected occurrence like this one in the future... Because stealing the R²'s treasure had definitely proven itself to be foolish from me, thinking it would please the captain.

 

Unfortunately a R² member appeared at the end of the street and rushed towards us, screaming ferociously. Panic suddenly overwhelmed me and I was paralyzed: _That's it, this is the end! I hope that at least Voldemort is safe!_ , I said to myself, seeing my enemy coming at me, undoubtedly intending to kill us.

 

But I heard next to me Seru'Pin whisper something vaguely sounding like “ _Jlanai_ ” and I saw with great stupor our opponent fall on the ground crying out in pain.

 

“Dark magic” he simply said, winking at me.

 

And we were back to running in this maze of a city.

 

I had forgotten how Seru'Pin was a fierce warrior. It it true that where he came from, they were trained to become formidable fighters and my friend was a powerful Dark Mage.

 

As I was starting to be seriously exhausted, we finally saw the sea, stretching all the way to the horizon.

 

“Hang on!” Seru'Pin whispered, firmly grabbing my arm.

 

We screamed in joy when we saw Voldemort on the docks, out of breath. The Hirsch Ookami barked joyfully and came to meet us.

 

He softly licked my cheek and pulled me at him so I could climb on his back. Once we were on him, Voldemort took off towards the Ebony Serpent's ship.

 

Once on the deck, we headed to a cabin and I emptied the bag full of loots on the bunk.

 

In front of us was a large treasure, where were laying thousands of Jimid Runes, a few Tokens and Mermaid Coins. Some orbs were sparkling in the middle of all this and a few elixirs were still intact after the chase. We had rally found a wonderful treasure!

 

We decided to take a part of it and to bring the rest to the Captain of the ship.


End file.
